


Red hair and red cheeks (all for you)

by winterscaptsam



Category: Marvel, Spideychelle - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterscaptsam/pseuds/winterscaptsam
Summary: MJ comes into school, with her hair a new shade of red and Peter Parker just looses all his senses and can’t manage to blurt out a functional sentence.





	Red hair and red cheeks (all for you)

**Author's Note:**

> \- Just a short spideychelle fic  
> \- No warnings, just a bundle of fluff and awkwardness

Be bold. That’s what all of her idols have taught her, so that’s what MJ decides. By Monday morning, she’s walking into school with her hair a flaming red and curls turned to straight waves. She looks as stunning as ever.

Peter can’t help but stare, stare at the way her red hair falls into place, how she tucks a couple strands behind her ears and how the colour matches his blushing.

“Dude...you’re staring again” Ned looks at Peter, face dull and obvious as he’s starting to loose count at how many times Peter’s gotten lost in the view of MJ.

Ned’s looking down at his phone when Peter starts patting his shoulders, face, back- almost anywhere he can pat while his eyes were still facing MJ.

Violently whispering, “Ned! She’s coming- she’s walking, oh my- she’s so close. Ned!”

MJ stands in front of them, hands in her black denim jacket as her hair falls to the front of her face and she tucks it behind.

“Hey,” she smiles at them.

”Nice hair,” Ned smiles back.

“Thanks,” she gushes a smile back before turning to Peter. Whose eyes are wide and mouth open in shock.

“Good- that’s nice- I like- hair is- have you done the chemistry homework?” He hangs his face in embarrassment.

She doesn’t notice his embarrassment, instead just shrugs it off, “not yet”

By the way, your- red...flaming hot- hair. N-nice. I-“ his breath catches up to him as he’s unable to say anymore.

Ned just raises his eyebrows, lets out a loud sigh. “Seriously? You really haven’t noticed he likes you?”

She furrows up her eyebrows in even more confusion, almost shaking her head before she decides not too.

“Oh my god- you guys are literally gonna be the death of me.” Ned’s eyes go wide in despair as he shakes his head.

Peter is still staring at MJ, his cheeks now the colour of her hair he tries speaking again, only to fail again.

“I like hair...your- hair” he manages to let out,

MJ looks to her side, as if trying to avoid eye contact with Peter she bashes a thankful smile at him.

“He...” Ned starts pointing at Peter, “likes” he forms his hands into a heart shape, “you” and then points at MJ.

Neither Peter or MJ say anything, both just stupidly smiling as they stare at each other. Ned’s voice in the background,

“I give up- I actually give up,”

His voice becomes an echoing distant as Peter and MJ got lost in each other’s eyes.


End file.
